La Desicion
by Fran.A74
Summary: Ash y Serena , luego de haberse separado de nuevo en Kalos , deciden volverse a encontrar , pero sin que ninguno de los 2 sepa que el otro quiere lo mismo.
1. La Decision

La Decision.

Alola , un region en la cual descansar , mar , playa y todo lo que te puedes se encontraba un Azabache muy conocido , asi es Ash ( obviamente :V ) el cual despuesde haber perdido la Liga Kalos , hoy se encuentra con la misma energia para Luchar , conocernuevos Pokemon y amigos , solamente que esta vez decidira ir a la Escuela.

Ash!-llamaba una de sus nuevas amigas.-A desayunar!.

Como Ash no la escuchaba esta tiene que acercarse.

Olle Ash!-le grita al azabache teniendolo al lado.

Que pasa Lillie , porque me gritas.-pregunta un poco aturdido.

Te dije que ya esta el desayuno-dice ahora tiernamente Lillie.

Ah menos mal , porque ya... agwda (suena el estomago de Ash xD) bueno tengo hambre!.-diceel hambriento de Ash.

Luego de haber guardado a sus Pokemon Ash y Lillie se dirijen hacia el lugar donde se quedaban.

Nuestro azabache ah estado aqui ya 7 meses , el cual a conocido algunas de las otras islas y capturado pokemon de esta Region , como por ejemplo Mareanie , de tipo Veneno y agua

y a un Dewpider de tipo agua y bicho.

ya regresamos!-Dice Lillie

mmmnn... que bien huele-dice Ash.-que comeremos ?

Vamos a comer un Pikachu a la Francesa.-termina diciendo normalmente Luna

QUEEEE!?-dice ash con miedo y cara de perdido-

jajaja era broma chiquilin , solo vamos a desayunar un poco de Sopa con la receta familiar de mi familia.-Dice Luna

la receta familiar no sera un Pikachu no ?-dice desconfiando Ash.

jaja no tontin , ahora si , vamos a comer.-Dice mientras lleva la comida a la mesa.

Luego de este gracioso y malentendido chiste Nuestro Heroe termina de desayunar y se dirije hacia su cuarto a descansar un poco , lo cual es algo inusual en Ash , y de eso no deja pasar su mejor amigo

Pikachu el cual trata de llamar la atencion de su entrenador pero no lo logra , que estara pasando en la mente de nuestro azabache ?

No se que me pasa , no me deja entrenar como siempre lo hago , es como si me faltara algo pero no se que es , tal vez sea la sopa de Luna que tenia algo raro , no lo creo estaba bastante deliciosa , tal vez es por la decision que tome hace unos dias que me trae mareado y entusiasmado pero no se con que , tal vez solo deba descansar un poco , ya que mañana mismo partire , si eso hare.-Dice Ash saliendo de sus pensamientos , mientras mira a su Pikachu el cual lo miraba extraño , como preocupado.

Tranquilo amigo , solo estoy algo cansado , y hay que descansar para el viaje de mañana

asi que porque no duermes conmigo ?-Pregunta el Azabache a Pikachu.

Pika Pi!-dice Pikachu confirmando lo que dice su entrenador.,

han pasado 8 horas desde que Ash se durmio , solamente que ahora tambien sigue durmiendo.

Luna que no quiso quitar el rostro tierno de Ash durmiendo lo dejo , sin embargo antes de irse escucho algo del Azabache.-

porfavor dejame ir contigo porfavor , no quiero volver no , porfavor te extraño...

esas ultimas 2 palabras le llegaron a Luna , pero no sabia porque le habia causado algo sin embargo tambien se pregunta a quien extraña.

eran cerca de las 8 de la noche Luna iba a despertar a Ash para que se levantara por lo menos para cenar , pero cuando entro al cuarto se dio cuenta de que no estaba alli y en ese mismo momento escucha un explosion proveniente de la cocina.

Mientras va hacia alli se encuentra a Ash lleno de polvo a causa de la explosion y tambien alguna clase de postre quemados.

Que haces ahi Ash!?-Pregunta Luna furiosa por haber echo explotar la cocina.

Estaba tratando de hacer unos Pokelitos para mi viaje.-dice Ash apenado.

Poke que ?-Pregunta sobre eso ya que no los conocia.

Pokelitos , son unos postres de la region Kalos , tambien echos por una amiga mia trate de hacerlos como ella pero no me salio.-Decia Ash riendo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

y son ricos ?-pregunta.

son lo mas delicioso que habia probado en mi vida.-dice Ash recordando a su Amiga Serena quien los hacia muy bien.

y en eso que Ash recuerda , a nuestro azabache se le borra la sonrisa del rostro por otro mas triste.

te pasa algo ?- pregunta Luna

ehh? no no , no es nada estoy algo entusiasmado por el viaje.-Dice Ash mientras finge sonreir-

ah bueno , dejame arreglar la cocina antes de que Lillie llegue con las compras.- dice Luna

esta bien , yo estare afuera entrenando un poco.-Dice Ash saliendo de la casa.

Luego de haber entrenado Lillie y Luna llaman a Ash para cenar , en eso que Ash entra y se sienta en la mesa , Luna larga el tema de que Ash ultimamente a estado raro.

Saben ? Ash a estado raro ultimamente , hoy me lo encontre cocinando Poke no se que

y fallando , haciendo estallar la cocina.-Dice riendo Luna

Pokelitos.-Dice Ash medio enojado.

Vamos , no te enojes-Dice Lillie-.A parte es verdad estas actuando un poco raro , te sucede algo ?-Finaliza Lillie preguntando.

No me pasa nada estoy algo cansado y solo necesito descansar para el viaje de mañana , es un viaje largo , y no volvere dentro de un par de semanas.-Finaliza Nuestro Azabache.

es verdad! tampoco nos has dicho porque decides viajar.-Pregunta Lillie.

solo voy a visitar a unos amigos nada mas.

No creo que solo sea eso , hoy mientras dormias escuche que decias que extrañabas a alguien.-Dice Luna-

Ehh? no es nada , seguro sera algunos de mis pokemon de alli.- Decia Ash nerviosamente mientras se va a su habitacion.

sus amigas no preguntaron mas nada , ya que notaron ese estado de nerviosismo de Ash y solo lo dejaron irse.

Ya era de mañana y Ash ya estaba despierto , claro con un poco de ayuda de su Dewpider con un chorro de agua , ya que no se levantaba y perderia su vuelo.

Ash! se te hara tarde para el vuelo-Gritaba Lillie.

Ya voy ya voy !-decia Ash mientras bajaba corriendo.

ya estas listo ?-Pregunta Lillie

si.-Dice ash dirijiendose al taxi.

Ash esperaaa!.-Decia Luna mientras corria hacia Ash con algo en sus manos.

Que es eso ?-pregunta ash.

Son Pokelitos , los hice yo , anoche estuve investigando un poco y supe como hacerlos.-Decia un poco sonrojada.

Ee-to , no se que decir , gr-gracias Luna.-decia Ash dandole un abrazo , a lo que hace que Luna se sonroje aun mas.

ss-si ya vete se te hara tarde.-Dice mientras se da vuelta para que no se den cuenta de su sonrojo.

Si es verdad se te hara tarde.-dice Lillie mientras saluda a Ash.

bien ya me voy , volvere dentro de un par de meses!.-Grita Ash.

QUEE!?.-Dicen al unisono Lillie y Luna.

no eran un par de semanas?-grita Luna.

pero sin resultados ya que se habia alejado demasiado.

Bueno , habra que llamarlo de vez en cuando haber como esta , y creo que esa idea te gustara.-Dice Lillie chistosamente.

que? no , osea si , pero solo para saber si se encuentra bien.-dice nerviosamente.

vamos , si se te nota que sientes algo por Ash.-Golpeandola con el codo.

QUE!?, nada que ver... me voy a dar una vuelta y no me sigas.-Dice escapandose de esa situacion.

-Mientras tanto , en algun lugar de Hoenn...-

Y la ganadora es...-Habia suspenso entre el publico ya que habia sido espectacular...es una chica bellisima de la Region Kalos!, es Lucil!, asi es La ganadora es Lucil!

luego de eso , una Peli-Miel pasa a saludar su contrincante Lucil y al presentador y decide marcharse.

Otra derrota para mi lista de derrotas... esta es la 19.-Pensaba la pelimiel con normalidad y un poco de frustracion , ya que al parecer no era la primera vez.

No se que me pasa , desde que llegue a Hoenn hace 7 meses , no eh podido ganar ni siquiera 1 tal vez mama tenga razon y los concursos sean muy dificiles , o solo tenga que entrenar mas tiempo y duro , como lo hacia Ash...

esto ultimo lo dice con triztesa ya que no quiere admitir que le falta alguien quien la apoye alguien que confie en ella , sin embargo se habia prometido a si misma , tratar de olvidarse de Ash , pero mientras mas lo intentaba , mas lo recordaba...

No importa voy a entrenar mas y hacer mas tecnicas con Sylveon junto a Wingull , y Braixen con Blaziken.

voy a descansar un poco y luego entrenare...

ya habia descansado y ahora se encontraba entrenando , pero de pronto escucha una Voz atras suya muy familiar...

Hola Serena , como has estado , veo que atrapaste a algunos pokemon de esta region no es asi ?.-habla el recien llegado.

Ash! , va corriendo hacia el mientras suelta algunas lagrimas , te extrañe demasiado no sabes todo lo que te eh extrañado , encerio.-Dice Serena mientras lo abraza como si no hubiera un mañana.

Serena...

si Ash?

te tengo que decir algo importante...

te paso algo , paso algo malo ?.-pregunta con miedo y desesperacion por si le habia pasado algo

no no es nada malo , lo contrario , es que tu...

yo?

Ash ? , porque te vas ? ASH!, NO TE VAYAS , ASH!...

Serena se habia despertado , era un simple sueño , bueno...

no tan simple...

Lo extraño tanto.-decia mientras largaba un mar de lagrimas.

porque tuve que separarme de el , porque!?...

Braixen , su fiel y mejor amiga no dejo pasar esto y se acerco a su entrenadora para consolarla un poco , aun asi no era suficiente , queria volver con Ash, tenia que volver con Ash.

Ya lo decidi Braixen , en un par de semanas volveremos a Kalos...

despues de esto , Serena se pega un baño para despejarse un poco y ponerse a entrenar un poco mas.

Serena se encontraba afuera del hotel donde se hospedaba , entrenando con sus pokemon...

pero de pronto escucha una voz familiar atras suya...

Hola Serena , como has estado , veo que atrapaste algunos pokemon de esta Region...

ASH!...

pero al darse vuelta se lleva una descepcion al no ser lo que esperaba...

Ash ? , quien es Ash ?.-Pregunta confundido Calem...

CONTINUARA...

holiss :3 , esta es mi primera historia , espero que les guste.

Alola : no sigo la temporada por eso habia pocos personajes , Luna y Lillie eran los unicos que me sabia y los Pokemon los tuve que buscar xD , trate de hacer un poco mas larga la parte en Alola pero como no iba a suceder mucha trama y no me sabia mucha trama xD no lo hice.

Mi opinion del nuevo Anime : La verdad no me gusta la Nueva Animacion , despues de la madurez que Ash habia conseguido en XY y XYyZ no me explico por que este cambio , a parte para los que la siguen en el Cap donde se Separan en el AeroPuerto , Serena besa a Ash :3 , pero bueno , eso al parecer ya termino.

Horarios en los que Actualizaria : publicaria nuevas actualizaciones los Lunes y Los Viernes , por la noche ( al rededor de las 20-23 hs , Hora Argentina ).Como recien estoy empezando seguramente o actualize Mas seguido , por ejemplo el Lunes 1 actualizacion y el martes otra , etc o publique el Lunes y no publique por una semana :v , basicamente no cumplire mi propio horario xD , pero a medida del tiempo lo hare ( creo xD ).

Comentarios y Mensajes : como recien estoy comenzando con esto de escribir , comenten en que me equivoco y que podria cambiar o arreglar , algunos consejos , etc. Y si quieren pueden comentar desde donde comentan :3 xD , los mensajes tratare de responderlos lo mas rapido posible , ya que el tiempo por ahora no es una preocupacion , estoy estudiando , pero ahora con las vacas sera mejor ;).

Info Kawaii sobre mi :3 : Vivo en Argentina al Oeste de Chile , actualmente me encuentro en la etapa de secundaria y me va bastante bien , empeze a ver Anime ( que antes no sabia que era Anime xD , para mi eran dibujitos :v ) desde que naci practicamente , empeze por Dragon Ball , era muy Fan de Dragon ball , estaria en 1er lugar de Series o Anime que veo , luego veia Naruto , lo vi un tiempo hasta que perdi el rastro , antes no sabia que se repartia por temporadas xD asi que lo deje de ver , y por ultimo Pokemon , ahora me siguen gustando el Anime , Naruto no tanto , la lista se actualizo y Pokemon quedaria 1er lugar y Dragon Ball 2do actualmente Dragon Ball Super y hasta hace poco Pokemon , XY y XYyZ , para mi las mejores temporadas , la mejor generacion de todo Pokemon , a pesar de que Ash perdio la Liga bla bla y bla , el capitulo donde Serena Besa a Ash me sorprendio , pero a lo igual que Sol y Luna , no creo que vea Sol y Luna , y estoy un poco atrasado con AshxSerena , lei bastantes fics sobre nuestra pareja , nunca se me dio por escribir , pero un dia probe a ver que onda , y la verdad es que te atrapa la historia xD , mientras escribes se te van ocurriendo cosas y cosas y bueno , decidi publicarlo , pero aun asi , por lo menos yo xD no me cansare de leer fics de Serena y Ash :3. Tambien veo The Walking Dead y NCIS , ya se nada que ver una cosa con la otra xD , pero esos son mis gustos. El que me motivo a escribir y publicarlo fue SatoSere96 , no se si alguien lo conocera pero hace muy buenas historias sobre nuestra pareja , actualmente tiene 3 en curso , algunos One-Shots salvajes por ahi xD , y 2 historias ya finalizadas , el sigue escribiendo pero no con la frecuencia de antes , ya que Estudia y si no me equivoco tambien trabaja xD , si no lo conoces aca les dejo su Pag de Facebook : SatoSere96-458119761035107/ y su Pag de FanFiction : u/6258215/SatoSere96.

Bueno solo eso por ahora , esperen una actualizacion salvaje pronto xD

SALU2!


	2. Viejos Amigos

Ash ? , quien es Ash ?.-pregunta confundio Calem.

Serena , quien no habia salido de su Shock , se pregunta que hacia el aqui.

Serena ? estas bien ? , te veo un poco Calida.-Decia Calem mientras se acercaba a Serena.

Ehh ? , s-si e-estoy bien , y tu Calem ? como te va , como sabias que estaba aqui ?.-Pregunta Serena.

Vine a ver como estabas y a decirte algo importante , visite a tu madre y me dijo que te habias convertido en una Artista Pokemon muy buena...y e-to her- hermosa...-dice Calem algo avergonzado.

Ehh!? eso te dijo mi mama ?.-dijo Serena un Poco sonrojada.-Gra-gracias.

ah y ahora que recuerdo tambien me dijo que habias conocido a alguien que te ayudo a llegar a donde estas ahora y creo que era ese Ash que mencionaste cuando te hable...de donde lo conoces ?-termina de decir algo interrogativo Calem.

Ash si Ash , lo conozco desde la infancia , en un campamento del profesor Oak en la region de Kanto , desde ese entonces no lo vi hasta que luego de un tiempo lo volvi a ver en la torre prisma lanzandoze a por su Pikachu por la TV , y desde ese entonces hemos estado recorriendo distintos lugares , muchas batallas de gimnasios asi como amigos y mi actual sueño ser la Reina de Kalos , que gracias a el pude llegar hasta donde estoy ahora...-empieza a largar algunas lagrimas... pero hace poco nos separamos y no se si lo volvere a ver...-termina diciendo la peli-miel con un rostro triste y con lagrimas pasando por sus mejillas.

Porque lloras Serena ?.- pregunta el despistado de Calem.

QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA!? LO EXTRAÑO! Y MUCHO!-dice Serena Furiosa.-ya no te quiero ver , sal de mi vista!- que no me escuchaste ? SAL DE MI VISTA!-termina de decir Serena realmente Furiosa y se marcha...

Calem no se habia dado cuenta ya que estaba pensando en como le diria a Serena lo que siente por ella , pero al parecer le sera dificil que le perdone , trato de detenerla pero sus intentos eran en vano.

por el lado de Serena estaba realmente triste , un amigo de su barrio aparece de la nada y la hace enfadar , tal vez estaba muy sensible como para no estallar en llanto y furia...

Tal vez fui demasiada dura con el , aparte no lo veo desde hace tiempo , creo que volvere y a pedirle perdon por lo que paso.-piensa Serena mientras se secaba sus lagrimas y iba hacia donde se encontraron.-

Donde esta ? , Calem! , lo siento por gritarte Calem , Donde estas!?.-Grita Serena pero al parecer ya se habia ido.-Bueno no importa , no le pondre mas importancia al asunto , si quiere venir de vuelta que venga...

Calem se habia retirado del lugar a pensar en que habia echo mal y a pedirle perdon , pero lo haria al dia siguiente ya que se estaba haciendo medio tarde...

-EN ALGUN LUGAR DEL CIELO DE PLANETA TIERRA-

Ash ya habia tomado su vuelo hacia Kalos , y se encontraba a mitad de camino , solo que no pudo dormir durante el viaje ya que no paraba de pensar como se encontrarian sus amigos , Clemont Bonnie , como se encontraria Serena...

Pikachu esta dormido , sin embargo no me puedo dormir , sigo pensando en lo que me esta pasando pero aun asi no logro saber que me pasa , lo unico que quiero ahora es dormir un poco...

Mientras Ash Trata de dormir , siendo sus intentos en vano , sin darse cuenta ya estaban aterrizando en el aeropuerto.

Pikachu despierta.- le dice a su fiel amigo , quien si pudo dormir durante todo el viaje.

Pikaaa.-bosteza Pikachu mientras se levanta con energias.

que envidia te tengo , no pude dormir en todo el viaje...-dice ash cansado mientras agarra sus cosas y baja del avion...

-INFO IMPORTANTE-

En esta historia Serena no beso a Ash , si no que se dio vuelta para el intento pero sin embargo se arrepintio , iba a hacer el comienzo de la historia comenzando por ahi pero , no tenia ganas :v

-FIN DE LA INFO-

Ash que no habia avisado a sus amigos del viaje decidio hacer algo gracioso para saludarlos.

Ash se dirijio hacia la torre prisma , donde se encuentra el gimnasio de la ciudad Luminalia y retara al a Lider del gimnasio que para los que sepan es Clemont.

Bienvenido al campo de batalla de tipo electrico.- dice una voz ya conocida para el entrenador.-porfavor , siga derecho y se encontrara con el Lider de Gimnasio.

Ash quien ya conocia solo siguio caminando hasta encontrarse con el campo de batalla , alli se encontraba Clembot , el robot creado por CLemont para que se encargara del gimnasio.

Pero Ash queria luchar contra Clemont , asi que primero tuvo que derrotar a clembot y luego pedirle luchar contra Clemont.-

Hola clemb..."cierto , el no sabe que soy yo , ya que estoy disfrazado , mejor lo derrotare y luego le pedire luchar contra Clemont".-Hola! vengo a retar al lider de gimnasio , eres tu ?.-Pregunta confiado Ash.

Asi es , mi nombre es Clembot , y sere tu oponente , como es tu nombre ?.-Pregunta Clembot.

Mi nombre es..."mmm le puedo decir..." mi nombre es Brock y vengo a retarte!.-dice Ash emocionado.

Okay , la batalla entre Brock el retador y Clembot el Lider de gimnasio comenzara ahora , podran usar 3 Pokemon cada uno , solo el retador podra hacer cambios durante la batalla.-dice la presentadora que curiosamente es... es Bonnie!

Bonnie! , que hara aqui ?.-se pregunta Ash a si mismo.

sacare a mi primer Pokemon.-Dice Ash sacando a su Dewpider.

Magnemite ve!.-dice Clembot sacando a Magnemite.

-INFO-

No pondre la batalla ya que no soy muy bueno en eso , no me se los poderes de Dewpider y tampoco tengo muchas ganas de escribirlo ahora que estoy empezando :v , pero si les gusta leer batallas , me lo implementare en un futuro. Hare un exepcion un poco mas abajo :v.

-FIN DE LA INFO-

Ash quien nunca dejo de entrenar , vencio facilmente a Clembot usando solo 1 Pokemon.

Y el ganador de la batalla es...Brock! el retador.-Pasa a decir Bonnie mientras le va a entregar la medalla de gimnasio , pero Ash no recibe la medalla.

Ehh!? porque no quieres la Medalla ? , has venido a por ella o no ?.-Pregunta confundida Bonnie.

No la necesito ahora Bonnie , vine para luchar con tu herma..."Ups creo que lo arruine"..

Ehh? como sabes mi nombre ? , espera acaso tu no eres...ASH!

jeje si soy yo .. hola!.-Saluda a Bonnie mientras ella lo abraza , ya que no se veian hace un tiempo.

Te extrañe mucho mucho mucho mucho.-dice Bonnie largando algunas lagrimas.

yo tambien te extrañe y dime eres la presentadora ahora ?.-Pregunta Ash

Eh? a no solo le prometi a mi hermano ser la presentadora durante 2 batallas si me compraba un helado y este fue el ultimo , fue muy rapido gracias a ti jeje.-dice riendo Bonnie ya secandose las lagrimas.

y tu que haces aqui , acaso vienes por la Liga ?

No no , vengo por otra cosa y si pensabas acompañarme lamento decirte que tengo que hacerlo solo.-Dice Ash recornando por el motivo que habia viajado.

Ahh ya entiendo.-dice la pequeña pero inteligente Bonnie.

que cosa entiendes ?.-dice el despistado de Ash

nada , a todo esto si viniste a luchar con mi hermano esta arriba vamos ?.-dice Bonnie llevando a Ash hacia donde se encuentra Clemont.

No espera! quiero que sea una sorpresa , dile que alguien lo esta buscando para luchar.-Dice Ash emosionado.

Okay! ahora lo llam...-No termino de hablar cuando Clemont estaba saliendo del ascensor.

Asi que hay un retador muy fuerte que no quiso recibir la medalla eh?.-Pregunta Clemont

Nuestros amigos se habian olvidado de Clembot! ( y yo tambien xD ) y fue avisarle a su creador.

Ehh!?, e-to si , y mi nombre es brock y vine a retar al gimnasio Luminalia , vine a retarte a ti...

en ese caso por que no peleamos ? , bonnie quieres ser el arbitro ?.-Pregunta Clemont sin darse cuenta de que era Ash el que lo retaba.

Si hermano no hay problema.-dice bonnie

Una ultima cosa , podemos usar solo 1 pokemon ?.-Dice Ash refiriendose a Pikachu.

-INFO-

Pikachu acepto ir adentro de la Pokebola ya que saldria disfrazado , por eso no se ah visto hasta ahora.

-FIN DE LA INFO-

Ehh? porque ? acaso solo tienes 1 ?.-Pregunta confundido Clemont.

no , es solo que quiero usar a alguien especial , si no es mucha molestia.-dice Ash

Esta bien , en ese caso , Bunnelby sal!.-Dice sacando a su primer Pokemon.

hmm , Bunnelby ehh? , Pikachu! Sal.-Dice sacando a Pikachu de su Pokebola.

Okay! esta batalla sera 1vs1 , Clemontl Lider de gimnasio y Brock el retador, que comienze!.-dice Bonnie dando comienzo a la batalla...

Bien Pikachu , vamos a ver que tan fuerte se hizo clemont.-Dice Ash dando el , el primer ataque.-Pikachu Cola de hierro contra el suelo!-

Brock a echo eso para levantar tierra y que no lo veamos...hmm pero no funcionara.-Bunnelby usa Disparo de lodo!.-

Este le hace caso pero sin embargo hay un problema , Pikachu no esta!

Ehh!? y Pikachu ? , Bunnelby ten cuidado!

Pikachu Cola de hierro!

Pikachu caia de arriba! y este parecia impactar contra Bunnelby , pero lo esquiva con un movimiento sirviendole luego para atacar...

Bunnelby esquivalo usando Excavar y luego usa doble bofeton!

Bunnelby lo esquiva facilmente para luego salir debajo de la tierra y atacar con doble bofeton...

Pikachu! Cola de hierro.

se a vuelto bastante fuerte.-piensa Ash.-Pero no nos rendiremos!

La cola de hierro de Pikachu logra impactar contra Bunnelby pero sin embargo parece poder seguir luchando para un rato mas...

Luego de haber estado intercambiando golpes , Bunnelby y Pikachu estan en las ultimas...

Pikachu! te encuentras bien ?

Pika..Pi!.-Dice Pikachu poniendose de Pie.

Bunnelby , terminemos esto , Disparo de lodo!

Pikachu usa ataque rapido y luego Atactrueno!

Bunnelby dispara , pero falla , teniendolo de frente a pikachu a punto de recibir su Atactrueno , que sin duda si lo llega a golpear quedaria en K.O.

Bunnelby! utiliza Doble bofeton contra el suelo!

Sorprendentemente este logra escudarse con la tierra del atactrueno de Pikachu , sin embargo esto Ash ya lo sabia...

Hmm , me parece que esta batalla ya se acabo.-Dice Ash

Pikachu Cola de Hierro!

Pikachu aparece detras de Bunnelby y le da un poderoso Cola de hierro , dejandolo K.O...

La batalla ah terminado! con el ganador Brock , el retador.-Dice Bonnie.

Vaya , si que eres muy fuerte Brock.-Dice Clemont guardando a Bunnelby.-Sin embargo su forma de luchar me parece muy familiar ..

y tu tampoco te has quedado atras Clemont , has entrenado bastante desde la ultima vez que nos vimos en el Aeropuerto.-Dice Ash dandole la sorpresa a Clemont...

Ash! eres tu! sabia que la forma de pelear me parecia a alguien , vaya que tu tampoco has dejado de entrenar no es asi Ash ?

jeje , no Pikachu y yo nunca dejamos de entrenar para volvernos mas y mas fuertes!-Dice Ash alzando su puño.

y que haces por aqui ?-Pregunta Clemont curioso.

Vine a hacer unas cosas y decidi pasar a saludarlos.

mmm ya veo , asi que ya te has dado cuenta no ?.-Dice Clemont como si entendiera todo.

Eh? de que me eh dado cuenta ?.-Pregunta el despistado de Ash.

jaja de nada , y ya que estas por aqui , porque no vamos a salir un poco , o no tienes tiempo ?.-Dice Clemont.

Siii! , salgamos a comer un helado Ash.-Dice Bonnie entusiasmada.

Como les voy a decir que no a mis Amigos.-Dice Ash rascandose la cabeza.

Luego de esto Ash , Clemont , Bonnie y Serena se retiraban para sal...Como? Que Serena esta en Hoenn ? a lo siento...

Entonces...Ash , Clemont y Bonnie se retiraban para salir a tomar un helado.

-Mientras tanto en algun Lugar de Hoenn-

Era un nuevo dia en la region de Hoenn , una Peli-Miel que poco a poco Habria sus ojos...O No ?

Ash , ASH! donde estas !?-Grita Serena

Serena , AQUI!-Responde Ash

Ash porque te alejabas ?.-Pregunta Serena casi llorando.

Temia que cuando te dijera lo que te quiero decir te me enojarias...

y que es lo que me tienes que decir ?

es... es que ya no te quiero mas , no podemos seguir viendonos , lo- lo siento aparte te vi besandote con ese tal Calem que al parecer es tu novio , asi que Adios...

Luego de esto Serena larga un mar de lagrimas , no entendia porque...

ASH! NO ASH! NO TE VAYAS PORFAVOR TE NECESITO!

CONTINUARA...

Bueno , aqui la segunda parte de mi historia , como les dije no me espere al viernes y la publico hoy xD , asi que espero que la disfruten.

SALU2!


	3. El Perdon

Era un nuevo dia en la region de Hoenn , una Peli-Miel que poco a poco Habria sus ojos...O No ?

Ash , ASH! donde estas !?-Grita Serena

Serena , AQUI!-Responde Ash

Ash porque te alejabas ?.-Pregunta Serena casi llorando.

Temia que cuando te dijera lo que te quiero decir te me enojarias...

y que es lo que me tienes que decir ?

es... es que ya no te quiero mas , no podemos seguir viendonos , lo- lo siento aparte te vi besandote con ese tal Calem que al parecer es tu novio , asi que Adios...

Luego de esto Serena larga un mar de lagrimas , no entendia porque...

ASH! NO ASH! NO TE VAYAS PORFAVOR TE NECESITO!...

Serena ya habia despertado de ese sueño y no entendia porque seguia soñando lo mismo , sin darle mas importancia al asunto , se termina de levantar y se prepara para salir a desayunar...

Braixen vamo...-No termino de hablar porque se habia chocado con alguien y ese alguien no la hacia muy feliz que digamos , asi es era Calem...

Oh! , Serena pe-perdon , no te vi sa-salir perdoname.-Dice Calem

No importa y que haces aqui ?-Pregunta Serena entre dientes...

ehh? , ah te estaba buscando para hablar lo de ayer...-Dice calem un poco apenado.

No hay nada de que hablar , ahora si me permites me voy a desayunar , Vamos Braix...-Pero calem la detiene , Serena al parecer ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia poco a poco.

Por favor Serena , escuchame.-Replicaba Calem.

Okay! haber que tienes que decirme.-Dice Serena enojada.

Es sobre Ash...-Dice Calem.

Ash ? , Le paso algo ? , esta bien ?-Pregunta Serena confundida.

al parecer a ese tal Ash lo quiere mucho , sera mejor que me desaga de el...

No , no le paso nada , o tal vez si , no se , pero hace unos meses fui a visitar a tu madre y estaba el , nos presentamos y todo , luego me dijo que tenia que decirte algo pero no podia verte y me pidio a mi que te lo dijera.-Dice Calem Inventando todo.

Y que te dijo.-Pregunta la Peli-Miel.

es ahora o nunca...-Piensa Calem.

Me dijo que no pueden ser mas amigos , que pueden verse mas...

Al escuchar eso , Nuestra Peli-Miel empezo a soltar un mar de lagrimas , todo esto era muy parecido al sueño que habia tenido , estara cumpliendose en la realidad ?

Porque !? , no , no debe haber un error , debiste haber escuchado mal , esto es mentira.-Dice Serena desconfiando de Calem pero sin poder parar de llorar...

No , es cierto , me dijo que tenias que estar con alguien que te proteja , y para demostrartelo me dijo que te de esto , que solo ustedes dos por alguna razon lo conocian...

Era una clase de amuleto en forma de Pokemon y que al parecer , Serena reconocio al inmediato , era un Poliwag , era el Pokemon que el destino envio para que Serena y Ash se conozcan en el campamento del Profesor Oak...

Serena sabia que era verdad , despues de todo , solo ellos dos conocian esa clase de Union.

Porque Ash , porque!?-Dice Serena Sin parar de llorar.

Lo-Lo siento Serena , se que era muy importante para ti Ash , por eso estoy aca , me dijo que venga a decirte eso...-Dice Calem actuando como si le diera Pena.

Calem abraza a Serena que aun seguia llorando para consolarla , y por algun motivo Serena le correspondio al abrazo , apesar de no ser muy unidos , tal vez solo necesitaba un poco de Consuelo , o tal vez este abrazo cambiaria todo...

Serena que habia decidido ir a buscar a Ash , ya no , ya se olvidaria de el , se olvidaria de los momentos que habian pasado juntos , los buenos y malos momentos que pasaron JUNTOS , ese beso que deseo hacer Serena , tal vez Ash hubiera ido con ella , solo tal vez...

Serena , quien lloraba sin parar y era abrazado por Calem , empezo a recordar todos esos momentos que habia vivido con el , que la habian echo cambiar el rumbo de su Vida...

Que hara Serena ? , viajara a Kalos , o se quedara en Hoenn para iniciar una nueva vida. Serena junto a Calem , todo eso y mucho mas en el proximo episodio o ahora ( xD ).

-MIENTRAS TANTO EN KALOS-

Pikachu No!.-Grita Ash mientras su Pikachu es lanzado por los aires por un fuerte golpe de alguna clase de Pokemon que Ash desconoce...

Pikachu! estas bien ?

Pi-pikaa.-Dice Pikachu sin fuerzas para luego desmayarse.

Pikachu! , te metere en la Pokebola , solo por esta vez , no hay otra salida.-Dice Ash guardando a su fiel compañero que a sido derrotado brutalmente por un Pokemon desconocido...

-FLASHBACK-

Okay Clemont , Bonnie , fue un gusto volverlos a ver , me alegra que esten bien , y Bonnie cuando Cumplas 10 años el año que viene , vendre a ver que Pokemon Eliges okay ?.-Dice Ash despidiendose de sus amigos.

Y a donde iras ahora ?-Pregunta Clemont

A buscar a un viejo amigo.-Dice Ash sonriendo mientras se va.

Ash y Pikachu van en busca de Greninja , al bosque donde se vieron por ultima vez.

No estoy seguro que siga por esa zona , pero vale la pena intentarlo.-dice Ash

Pika Pi!-Afirma Pikachu...

Han recorrido un largo camino y ya estaba oscureciendo , habian llegado al bosque , pero no hay ningun rastro de el ni de Puni-chan. Sin embargo Pikachu y Ash sentian como si los estuvieran siguiendo , pero no le dieron importancia al asunto y armaron el ""Mini Campamento"" donde pasarian la noche.

Ash , acostumbrado a acampar con sus viejos amigos , se sentia solo , apesar de estar acompañado de su fiel amigo Pikachu. Extraña la comida de Clemont , los Juegos de Bonnie , y los Pokelitos que hacia Serena , pero mas recordaba las risas que pasaban juntos...

Bueno Pikachu... Ooohhhhhha! ( Bostezo %100 mio xD ) creo que es hora de dormir.-Dice Ash con sueño.

Piiiiika pii...-Dice Pikachu ya acomodandose junto a su Entrenador.

Mañana seguiremos buscando un poco mas , y si no aparece , seguiremos con lo que realmente vinimos.-Dice Ash.

Los dos cayeron redondos a la "cama" , luego de una Deliciosa cena que les habia preparado Clemont antes de salir...

Ya era un nuevo dia para Pikachu y... Ash ? , donde estaba Ash. Eso es lo que se preguntaba Pikachu al ver que Ash no estaba a su lado.

Ash habia salido a dar una vuelta por la madrugada , ya que no pudo dormir muy bien...aparte , habia escuchado un sonido extraño a su al rededor y decidio ir a investigar.

Donde estara Greninja.-Se preguntaba Ash.

Sera mejor volver antes de que despierte Pikachu y se preocupe por mi...

Pero apenas se da la vuelta para regresar , un ataque de Pokemon es lanzado hacia donde estaba parado nuestro azabache. Ash quien no habia reaccionado del ataque , lo recibe de lleno , y sale lastimado un poco grave.

A punto de recibir otro ataque Aparece una Electrobola detras suya , que hace que lo proteja...

Pikachu! gracias amigo.-Dice Ash encontrandose con su mas fiel Pokemon...

Pika!-Dice Pikachu en posicion de batalla.

Bien Pikachu! , no se de quien sera esa clase de Pokemon , pero es fuerte.-Dice Ash

Cola de Hierro!.-le ordena Ash a Pikachu.

El golpe le cae de lleno al Pokemon , pero al parecer no le causa ningun daño.

Como!? como es posible.-se pregunta Ash un poco asustado.

Ash no es asi , no se asusta con facilidad , pero por alguna razon ese Pokemon le causaba algun tipo de escalofrios.

Muy bien Pikachu , usa Electrobola!

Esta vez el Pokemon lo esquiva facilmente y a base de eso , golpea a Pikachu tirandolo al suelo...

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

Pikachu! , te metere en la Pokebola , solo por esta vez , no hay otra salida.-Dice Ash guardando a su fiel compañero que a sido derrotado brutalmente por un Pokemon desconocido...

Ahora que hago , mis otros Pokemon los eh dejado en Alola!.-Piensa Ash , quedandose inmovilizado.

Ash ve como un fuerte ataque esta a punto de recibirlo , ya cerrando sus ojos para recibirlo , pasa algo ya esperado para los lectores que estan leyendo esta historia , asi es! Charizard! ( :v ).

Ash sin saber que habia pasado , habre los ojos y se encuentra con su mejor amigo , es Greninja!

Greninja! que bueno que estes aqui , gracias por salvarme.-Dice Ash mientras se pone de pie.

Gre!-Dice Greninja.

-INFO-

Desde que tiene a Greninja Evolucionado no me acuerdo como dice , ya que la vi subtitulada la Temporada y aun no veo ningun episodio con la voz de latinoamerica ( ya se que salieron algunos episodios en Latino ).

Sepan Perdonar! :(

-FIN DE LA INFO-

Okay Greninja , lo conoces ?.-Pregunta Ash

pero por algun motivo , Greninja ni se inmuto por la pregunta de su ex-entrenador , ya que estaba atento por si ese extraño pokemon llegara a atacar...

Ya estamos Greninja.-Aparece alguien conocido por Ash...

Puni-Chan! , que haces aqui ?- Pregunta Ash confundido.

No hay tiempo para explicar , ahora hay que hacer que LyssonZ se vaya.-Dice Puni-chan (Puni-chan si no recuerdan , se podia comunicar a travez de los pensamientos).

LyssonZ ?-Dice Ash antes de ser salvado por segunda vez por Greninja

al parecer habia lanzado un ataque que solo Greninja puede ver.

Y eso ?.-Dice Ash levantandose.-Gracias de nuevo Greninja.

Rapido tenemos que fusionarnos.-Dice Puni-chan a su compañero.

Pero antes de que hagan algun movimiento , el Pokemon extraño llamado Lysson-Z , ya se habia ido.

Uff , que alivio que se haya ido.-Dice Puni-chan.-Ven Ash que te expli...

Pero al darse vuelta , se podia ver a Greninja y Ash de frente , sin hacer ningun movimiento por parte de los dos , hasta que Ash abraza a Greninja y este se lo corresponde...

Como has estado viejo amigo , te extrañe.-Dice Ash con unas pocas lagrimas en los ojos.

Gre..-Dice Greninja.

Veo que te has puesto mas fuerte , has estado entrenando con Puni-chan ?

"..."-Afirma Greninja moviendo la cabeza.

ya veo... y ese tal "Losson-X" , quien era ?.-Pregunta Ash sin saber de quien se trataba.

Lysson-Z , le pusimos asi nosotros , ya que es el ultimo invento creado por el ex-lider del Team Flame Lysson.-Explica Puni-chan.

hace poco descubrimos que alguien estaba produciendo las raizes con maldad y era el. Pero cuando lo enfrentamos , nos dimos cuenta de que era muy fuerte , y lanzaba un ataque que solo Greninja podia ver , asi como las Raizes con maldad...

Ya veo... y han estado tratando de detenerlo , no es asi ?.-Pregunta Ash

asi es , pero con Greninja y yo y mi compañero fusionados , podemos vencerlo , solamente que no hemos tenido la oportunidad de pelear en esa forma , ya que se escapa antes de cualquier movimiento.

Y que haran ?

Nos hiciste un favor al venir aqui , ya que te Greninja te iba a ir a buscar , ya que necesitamos Su poder...

Hablas de Greninja-Ash ?

Asi es , ustedes pueden ayudarnos una vez mas a detener una de las maquinas de Lysson.-Dice Puni-chan

Que dices , nos ayudarias a derrotarlo ?

Como que no , cualquies maquina creada para el mal hay que detenerla , asi que porque no vam... ajsdasnjalk.-Suena el estomago de Ash ( xD ).- Ups! perdon , es que no eh comido en todo el mediodia...-Dice ash razacandoce la Cabeza

jaja , tu nunca cambiaras Ash.-Dice Puni-chan.

Vengan siganme , tengo un poco de comida Pokemon en mi campamento.-Dice Ash

Pero no te acuerdas que nosotros nos alimentamos del sol , o no ?.-Dice Puni-chan

Hablaba por Greninja.-Dice Ash con una gota estilo anime.

Ah cierto.-Dice Puni-chan.

y por que has venido , no creo que solo sea para ver a Greninja si no a alguien mas...-Dice Puni-chan leyendo los pensamientos de Ash

Que ? emm , no , osea si , pero tambien a mis amigos.-Dice Ash nervioso...

Si quieres podemos esperar a que hagas ""Eso"".-Dice Puni-chan molestando un poco a nuestro azabache.

No , puede esperar , mira alli es.-Dice Ash señalanddo el campamento...

-EN ALGUN LUGAR DE HOENN-

Y la ganadora es...Serena! , asi es , ni nada menos que Serena , proveniente de Kalos!.-Dice La presentadora.

SIIII! , lo hicimos Braixen y Blaziken!.-Dice abrazandolos.-Gane mi primer Liston!

La presentadora la felicita y le entrega su primer listo , para luego saludar a su rival...

Bien echo Serena , sabia que lo lograrias!-Dice Calem abrazando a Serena.

Gracias Calem , este liston lo gane gracias a ti.-Dice Serena correspondiendo al abrazo.

No se que haria ahora sin ti luego del otro dia.-Dice Serena recordando lo que apenas sucedio hace 2 Dias...

No importa Serena , lo importante es que estamos aqui...JUNTOS...

Que pasara con Serena y Calem , Serena se olvidara de Ash ? o lo tendra en lo mas profundo de su corazon...

Mientras con Ash y sus amigos , lograran derrotar a Lysson-Z ? , la ultima y maligna maquina creada por Lysson...

Eso y mucho mas en el proximo episodio...

Aqui estoy xD , la ultima historia la escribi el Miercoles pasado y no el viernes , asi que decidi a esperarme hasta hoy para respetar el horario...

Na mentira xD , pensaba subirla el fin de semana , pero tuve un "pequeño" problema con mi Net y casi pierdo todo lo que tenia alli pero la arregle , y era domingo por la noche , asi que dije la subo el Lunes en el horario correcto xD , y si se fijan son las 8:08 , eh eh :v.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el Ep , y el viernes...o el miercoles xD habra otro episodio. Salu2!


	4. ¿El Mundo? o ¿Serena?

y por que has venido , no creo que solo sea para ver a Greninja si no a alguien mas...-Dice Puni-chan leyendo los pensamientos de Ash

Que ? emm , no , osea si , pero tambien a mis amigos.-Dice Ash nervioso...

Si quieres podemos esperar a que hagas ""Eso"".-Dice Puni-chan molestando un poco a nuestro azabache.

No , puede esperar , mira alli es.-Dice Ash señalanddo el campamento...

-Holis :3 , seguramente el cap de hoy o por lo menos el principio no les guste tanto xD , Tranquilos , Calem morira , se los digo desde ya porque no soy tan malo de hacer que Serena se quede con Calem y tenga 3 hijos... O SI ? xD , Calem vivira un poco mas , por ahora e.e xD. Salu2!-

Ash y sus compañeros ya terminaban de comer para luego seguir hablando , Puni-chan nuevamente le pregunta a Ash si no queria hacer "aquello" , nuevamente Ash dice que Puede esperar peroo... Ash querra al menos avisarle a Serena o solamente ayudara a Puni-chan y Greninja ?

Y olle Ash , ya decidiste que vas a hacer ?-Pregunta Puni-chan a su amigo Ash

no todavia no , creo que hare una llamada antes de decidir.-Dice Ash mientras van caminando.

En ese caso tendremos que ir hacia el Centro Pokemon no ?.-Dice Puni-chan.

Si , pero quiero ir solo , ustedes me pueden esperar afuera o no se.-Dice Ash ranscandoze la cabeza.

Esta bien , Greninja y yo estaremos entrenando por aqui , cuando termines te estaremos esperando.-Dice Puni-chan.

Okay! , gracias amigos , ahora vengo.-Dice Ash mientras va hacia el Centro Pokemon...

Tu tambien lo notas no Greninja ?.-Le pregunta Puni-chan a su amigo.

"Gre"...-Dice Greninja moviendo la cabeza en forma de afirmacion.

-YA CON ASH-

Que le puedo decir , no se porque pero me siento extraño , sera porque no hablo con ella hace un tiempo , no se , tal vez solo tenga que hablar como siempre...-Piensa Ash marcando el Numero de su Poke-telefono.

-INFO-

En esta historia hay Telefonos :v , no se me ocurrio otra forma de hacer comunicar por lo menos a Ash y a Serena , o tal vez no xD.

-FIN DE LA INFO-

Tuuuuu...tuuuuuu ( El sonido de cuando suena el telefono cuando llamas :v )... Hola ? habla Serena...

Ash por alguna razon no podia decir ni una sola palabra , hasta que se lleno de coraje y dio la primer palabra...

Hola...Serena...-Dice Ash sin decir mas nada.

"...".-Serena no lo puede creer , despues de lo que le "habia dicho" El , la estaba llamando...

A-Ash ?-Dice Serena con el llanto en la garganta...

Si Serena soy yo , como has estado ?-Le pregunta Ash normalmente

no no no , imposible , sera mejor que... no puede ser.-Piensa Serena

Ash...

Si serena ?

QUE QUIERES DESPUES DE LO QUE ME HAS ECHO , EHH!? QUE ME VAS A PREGUNTAR SI RECIBI LO QUE QUERIAS DECIRME , EHH!?... Ya no te necesito Ash , no me vuelvas a llamar.-Dice Serena colgando...

Se-Serena! , espera , pero por que!?-El pobre de Ash no entendia por que su amiga de la infancia , su mejor amiga , esa persona especial que le hizo pasar buenos momentos , si , esa persona que siempre estuvo en las malas , ahora le estaba gritando sin algun motivo , y peor aun colgando...

"...".-Ash se queda sin palabras al escuchar eso de su amiga , si es que se puede seguir llamando amiga...

Okay! , SI NO ME QUIERE MAS , YO TAMPOCO LO HARE!.-Dice Ash largando un par de lagrimas...

Nuestro azabache , por primera vez se le puede ver llorando por.. por amor ? , ahora mismo , Ash tenia mil sentimientos , la mayoria enojo , pero el mismo sabia que no se sentia bien , ese Ash que alguna vez fue el mas fuerte , ahora estaba destrozado...

Que haremos ahora.-Dice una voz afuera del Centro Pokemon...

Sera mejor que no le preguntemos y sigamos con el trabajo.-Dice PUNI-CHAN

Greni...-Dice Greninja afirmando lo que su amigo dice...

-MIENTRAS TANTO CON SERENA-

Serena sabia que no estuvo bien lo que hizo , ahora seguramente ese dolor que tenia muy profundo en su corazon se hara mas grande y para siempre , Serena estaba arrepentida por que le habia echo a Ash , lo intento llamar pero no le contesto...

Que hice , por que lo hice!?.-Se preguntaba Serena , una y otra vez , no se perdonaria jamas por lo que hizo

Pero de repente Calem entra a la habitacion que estaba Serena y la ve llorando...

Serena ? , estas bien ? que te paso ?- Le pregunta Calem.

Ehh? , e-eto , no me pasa nada solo es la emocion por haber ganado mi primer liston.-Dice Serena fingiendo una sonrisa y lo que acaba de decir...

Ahhh , en ese caso , sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.-Dice Calem fingiendo darle importancia al asunto.

Si ya se Calem , me puedes dejar un momento sola , por favor ?.-Le pregunta Serena

Claro! , cualquier cosa estare abajo.-Dice Calem saliendo de la habitacion.

ahora que hago , estara bien que viaje hacia alli ? , esta en Kalos por lo que me dice mi Poke-telefono , pero no se si me dejara siquiera hablarle...-Pensaba Serena mientras soltaba algunas lagrimas.

Que hara Serena , ira a Kalos a buscar esa persona que hizo cambiar su vida ? o se quedara aqui en Hoenn con Calem...

-CON ASH-

Pss que haga lo que quiera , despues de todo lo que hice por ella , me trata asi , ojala nunca la hubiera conocido...-Esas palabras que el mismo dijo le causaron algo al decirlo , pero sin embargo , el enojo lo tenia ciego...

ahi viene , vamos donde dijimos antes!.-Dice Puni-chan corriendo en silencio para que no lo escuchen Ash...

ahi estan! , los estaba buscando.-Dice Ash un poco diferente...

Veo que no te fue muy bien que digamos.-Dice Puni-chan sin poder contener la pregunta...

NO ES DE TU IMPORTANCIA!.-Le dice Ash gritanto a Puni-chan.

"Hay bueno perdon! , no sabia que te habias levantado de mal humor hoy"...xD

Por un momento Ash vio como Greninja lo miraba fijamente , ese lazo que tuvieron ya hace tiempo , aun seguia fuerte , y asi Greninja podia saber lo que pasaba en el corazon de Ash...

Que miras ?.-Dice Ash sin saber que el ya sabia toda la verdad.

"...".-Greninja solo le puso su mano en el hombro de Ash..

Esto causo que Ash se diera cuenta de como les estaba hablando a sus amigos...

E-eto , pe-perdon amigos , es que bueno...-Dice Ash sin saber explicar la situacion.

Ya sabemos Ash , no te preocupes.-Dice Puni-chan

encerio ? , entonces entenderan como me siento no ?.-Pregunta Ash

Nosotros no , pero Greninja si.-Dice Puni-chan mirando a Greninja quien miraba fijamente a Ash...

E-eto Greninja lo siento por actuar asi...-Dice Ash hablando a travez de su fuerte lazo que ahora compartian...

Lo se Ash y por eso entendemos si no quieres hacer esto.-Dice sorprendentemente Greninja...

QUE!? , pue-puedes hab-hablarme por el lazo ?.-Pregunta Ash confundido.

Asi es.-Dice Greninja

-INFO-

Asi es , Greninja puede hablar xD , pero es por que el lazo es MUUUUY FUERTE , no es porque no se como habla Greninja ehh xD.

-FIN DE LA INFO ( NO MUY IMPORTANTE :V)-

Ash... Si no quieres hacer esto no tienes porque aceptar.-Dice Puni-chan.

No , si puedo , y quiero hacerlo.-Dice Ash con energias para pelear...

aun asi no con las mismas ganas , despues de todo , era un duro golpe para nuestro azabache , esa persona que lo hizo reir , que lo hizo FELIZ...bueno al parecer el narrador no puede hacer nada para que cambie de idea , asi que seguiremos con Lysson-Z XD.

Y porque no le pedimos ayuda a los que nos ayudaron a derrotar el plan de Lysson aquella vez...-Dice Ash.

no podemos , ellos no pueden , no estan al nivel que tu y Greninja comparten , no digo que sean debiles , estoy diciendo que Lysson-Z esta a otro nivel...

Pero ahora que me haces recordar , hay un misterio , la maquina de Lysson se activo cuando derrotamos a lysson , eso quiere decir que tiene una ultima guarida que no estamos enterados...

AUN ASI! es muy peligroso y seria mejor que lo hagamos nosotros solamente...-Dice Puni-chan

esta bien...y cuando comenzamos.-Pregunta Ash

cuanto mas antes , mejor , asi que si quieres vamos a buscarlo.-Dice puni-chan

esta bien , vamos!...

habian pasado un par de horas y no encontraban ningun rastro de Lysson-Z , Ash , quien ya estaba un poco cansado y hambriento , dio la idea de seguir al dia siguiente , ya que estaba oscureciendo.

Oigan , porque no paramos a co...-No podia terminar porque el hambre se lo impedia , aparte de los rugidos que hacia su estomago ( xD -Bueno ya saben jaja.-Dice Ash razcandose la cabeza.

Bueno , ustedes pueden parar a descansar un poco , nosotros seguiremos buscando un poco mas , podemos defendernos...-Decia Puni-chan mientras se alejaba de sus amigos.

Esta bien , yo Greninja y ... Pikachu? .-Ash no se habia percatado de que habia dejado a Pikachu en la pokebola para protejerlo y se olvido por completo de el , y muy raro en el que se olvidara de Pikachu , ya que son tan unidos como Greninja...Tal vez en la mente de nuestro azabache estaba una tal Peli-Miel que no podia dejar de pensar en ello ?

Pikachu sal!.-Dice Ash sacando a su Pikachu

Pikaa!.-Dice Pikachu un tal molesto...

Lo siento Pikachu , me habia olvidado de ti , pero mira a quien traje para acompañarnos...-Decia Ash mientras presentaba a Greninja , a de decir que Pikachu tambien lo habia extrañado , y esto lo expresa de un salto hacia tal Compañero...

"Gre"...-Decia Greninja forma igual que Pikachu , al parecer no se habia olvidado de su amigo...

Vaya Pikachu! , parece que te has recuperado bastante bien ahi dentro , parece que te tendremos que dejar mas tiempo .-Dice Ash bromeando con su amigo...

Tal parece que Pikachu no le agrado y...bueno le tiro un poco electricidad...

Parece que estas de mal humor Pikachu.-Dice Ash-Quieres comer ? , estabamos a punto de cenar.-Termina diciendo Ash mientras servia la comida...

Tras una larga cena , Ash y sus Pokemon se preparaban para ir a dormir , pero...Faltaba algo o... mejor dicho alguien y era Puni-chan

Greninja , Ash y Pikachu salieron a buscarlos , sin embargo notaban que alguien o algo los estaba observando a lo lejos...

De pronto Greninja por alguna razon , lanzo un shuriken de agua hacia lo que parecia ser la nada , pero Ash recordo que Lysson-Z tenia un ataque que solo Greninja podia ver...

Greninja!.-Gritaba Ash al no ver nada por el polvo que se levanto. Poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo y ahi estaba , Lysson-Z la maquina terrime y temible echa por el Lider del Team Flame como ultimo plan.

Bueno Greninja , parece que llego la hora de luchar..-Dice Ash "fusionandose" con Greninja.-Le mostraremos nuestro verdadero poder ah Lysson-Z.

Y asi empezaron a intercambiarse golpes , hasta que Greninja pudo dar un golpe directo contra Lysson-Z , pero lo que parecia que se habia debilitado , Greninja sin poder hacer nada , recibio un fuerte ataque de esa terrible maquina...

Greninja!.-Gritaba Ash mientras tambien caia al suelo.

Pikachu quien no podia hacer nada , defendio a su entrenador como pudo , pero antes de que todo este perdido , Puni-chan aparecio , pero...en una forma interesante.

Asi es aparecio en la forma Final , si Puni-chan y su amigo se fuisionaban hasta ese estado , es que el enemigo es muy fuerte.

Lysson-Z no podia escapar , estaba atrapado , solo le quedaba pelear... hasta que...

Ya rindete Lysson-Z , no tienes escapatoria , y dime... donde esta tu guarida.

Lysson-Z era una maquina y Puni-chan no estaba seguro de que le responderian.

Pero paso algo que nadie se esperaria , La maquina llamada Lysson-Z se habrio y por detras salio una persona desconocida para nuestros amigos Pokemons...

Gio-Giovanni.-Dice Ash entrecordato , ya que estaba un poco lastimado a causa de la fusion con Greninja.

Je Je Je , asi que... aun me reconoces , no es asi Ash ?.-Dice Giovanni confiado.

Nunca me olvidare del lider del Equipo Rocket y lo que Casi logras Conseguir.-Dice Ash levantandose del suelo...

Ash , estas bien ?.-Pregunta Puni-chan

Por mi no se preocupen , el es Giovanni , Lider del Equipo Rocket , nunca me imagine que te aparecieras por aqui.-Dice Ash

Y cuando quieres que las cosas salgan bien , tienes que hacerlo tu mismo...No es asi Lysson ?

y del cuerpo de la maquina aparecia una pantalla , la cual estaba Lysson! , Ash y demas , no podian creerlo, todos pensaban que lo habian derrotado y no volveria mas a internar algo...

Asi es amigo mio , ah , que gusto volverte a ver Ash.-Dice Lysson...

Lysson!...-Dice Ash sorprendido

Sorprendido ?-Dice Giovanni.-Cuando lo derrotaron , no lo derrotaron por completo. Se estubo escondiendo todo este tiempo...Junto a mi...

El vino hacia mi para unir nuestras fuerzas , y poder derrotarte de una vez , y decidimos capturar primero a Zygarde , pero has aparecido...como siempre...-Dice Giovanni un tal molesto.

Asi que ahora Preparate para tu fin! MUA JA JA JAAA! ( Voz malebola %100 original xD ).-Dice Giovanni entrando a la maquina y a punto de lanzar un ataque... pero Greninja lo detiene con Shuriken de agua...

Agggh , hoy tal vez no , pero preparate Ketchump , lo lamentaras.-Dice Giovanni escapandose...

Que pasara con nuestros amigos , que tendran planeado Giovanni y Lysson ahora que unieron fuerzas para derrotar a Ash ?

En el proximo Capitulo sabremos mas de Serena , o el narrador primero terminara el rollo de Lysson-Z...

Eso y mucho mas en el Anter...Digo Proximo Capitulo...

Bueno , aqui la 4 parte de esta historia , a de decir que ya lo habia empezado hace un par de dias , pero no lo logre terminar porque me paso algo y no tenia ganas de hacer nada sinceramente , pero no era para tanto asi que aqui estoy xD

Bueno espero que les guste y esperen la proxima actualizacion.

Salu2!


End file.
